1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to article holders and more particularly to an improved article holder having a suction cup to be mounted on, for example, a dashboard of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Holders with suction cup to be releasably mounted on a flat surface are well known in the art. Nowadays many types of hands-free devices are commercially available for use in motor vehicle. These devices function as a holder for retaining, for example, a mobile phone or PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), so that a driver may use the mobile phone or PDA while driving.
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for article holder having a suction cup. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,092,521 discloses a fixed base assembly of mobile phone. But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons: It is not reliable and is not durable. Further, its operation is inconvenient because both hands are required. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.